Czechoslovakian Army
The Czechoslovak People's Army (or simply the Czechoslovakian Army) is the primary ground forces for the country of Czechoslovakia in the 1960s. This organization provides the bulk of opponents in the Contract J.A.C.K. missions Welcome to Czechoslovakia and Danger! Danger! Encounters with John Jack and Danger Danger When John Jack first encounters members of the Czech Army they are complaining about having to unload more supplies from trucks. However once Jack begins his "infiltration" of the Military Supply Outpost, they are relentless in trying to repel his assault. Jack is able to steal a prototype military Snowmobile which fires missiles and continues to battle against the soldiers of the Czech Army as he makes his way to a supply train heading towards a nearby well guarded military base. After he disembarks from the train and makes his way towards the center of the base, the Italian criminal organization known as Danger Danger attacks the base. Jack overhears a conversation between two Czech soldiers about the assault (and what type of protocols they have for dealing with Italians) and uses C4 to blast past three very large secured doors. Once inside he overhears that the "toxic waste dump" is actually a secret rocket launch facility capable of sending men into space. Jack also discovers that the Czech Army has captured a Danger Danger thug and placed him within the Interrogator Turbo 2000 torture machine. Jack takes over the interrogation (after dispatching the Czech Army soldiers) and finds out that Il Pazzo (the insane leader of Danger Danger) wants to hijack a rocket to fly to the Moon to "rescue" the trapped Dr. Harij. Dmitrij Volkov instructs Jack to fight his way past the Czech soldiers and Danger Danger to get to Dr. Harij first. Known Weapons and Equipment * AK-47 * C4 * Crane (equipment) * Grenade * Helicopter * Interrogator Turbo 2000 * Laser Rifle - While not used by members of the Czech Army, it is found on a Czech rocket. * Radio * Rocket * RFA Series-4 Bolt Action Rifle * Searchlight * Snowmobile - Specifically an armed military prototype * Train * Truck Known Facilities * Military Supply Outpost - North of Prague * Secret Rocket Launch Facility/Toxic Waste Dump - North of Prague Memorable quotes "What's the situation?" "We're being attacked by a bunch of Italians." "Italians?" "Don't ask me." "What about the intruder that came in the train?" "He's still at large." "Italians?" "That's what they told me." "Do we have a protocol for that?" "I don't think they're official representatives of the country or anything. We can probably just kill them." "Good. That simplifies things. Do we have any idea what they are doing here?" "So far mostly just shooting people and blowing things up." "I gathered that much. But do we know why?" "What do I know about Italians?" "Are you suggesting their motive is nationalistic?" "I don't know what their motive is. To be honest, I don't really care. The point is they're attacking us, so we need to defeat them. The rest is just politics." "Yes, idiot, but don't you think it would be easier to defeat them if you know what their objective is?" "Sure, but as I've tried to explain, I'm not an expert on Italians, so how should I know what they're after?" "What about the other guy?" "They didn't specify his nationality. He may be Italian, but that hasn't been verified." "I meant, do we know what his objective is?" "How can we? We don't even know his nationality." "This conversation is starting to cause me physical pain." :'-Czech Soldiers' See Also * British Army * North Korean Army * Soviet Army * U.S. Army * U.S. Marine Corps Trivia * The voices for the Czech Army soldiers are provided by Collin Byrne and David Gehrman. External link Czechoslovak People's Army on Wikipedia Category:Villains Category:Contract J.A.C.K. characters Category:Organizations